1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of present invention generally relate to communications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile radio communication systems are used in everyday life. Garage door openers, remote controllers for home entertainment equipment, cordless telephones, hand-held walkie-talkies, pagers, and cellular telephones are all examples of mobile radio communication systems. For example, cellular radio systems provide high quality service that is often comparable to that of a landline telephone system.
Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) is a type of cellular phone service. CDMA works by combining each phone call with a code which only one cellular phone uses. CDMA systems may offer up to 20 times more calling handling capacity than analog cellular systems by signing a special electronic code to each call signal. However, once a code is assigned to a call, it takes some time for that code to be usable to receive a signal. Once that code is usable, the code and the signal are synchronized. Often, the relatively long amount of time that it takes for the code to be synchronized with a signal is disruptive to the user. This disruption may be in the form of a delay in the initiation of a wireless telephone conversation or the inability to immediately access data over a wireless network.